Preteritus Insisto
by wizzan
Summary: Sent into the past thanks to his curious godfather, the godson godfather duo must overcome the challenges that awaits, including the lemon drop addict Albus Dumbledore and a young, but hardly innocent, Tom Riddle...


**A.N.** Okay then, new story. I know, I know, another one of these time travel stories. I just hope mine will be a bit different from others. Please do not flame me but constructive criticism is welcomed. The story is going to be based around Tom Riddle, Sirius, and our favorite character, Harry.

Written by me, Wizzan (except for a few paragraphs)

HpSleuth11 also has part of the credit for his ideas, plots, etc.

Unbeta'd: Try to ignore any mistakes or typos I missed while going through it.

Warnings: **Some** **Major HBP spoilers** and slight mention of RL/SB slash. I'm ignoring most of the pairings in the canon and also **ignoring OOTP **where Sirius dies. Remember, this is a time travel story!

**Summary:** _Sent into the past thanks to a curious Sirius, the godson godfather duo must work together to overcome the challenges that the past has to offer, including the lemon drop addict Albus Dumbledore and a young, but hardly innocent, Tom Riddle..._

Guide

_"Present day"_

"Past/Memory"

**_"Parseltongue"_**

Here's the beginning of the chapter. Just a reason as to why Harry is visiting Oliver is because everyone died already except for him. Actually, let me rephrase that. His friends, as in Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etc. already died and Sirius and Remus is dead too. Of course they have offsprings but I'll introduce them later in the story. **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE SIXTH BOOK YET, DON'T READ THIS FIC! **Oh yeah, and another thing. The character Ollie is actually Oliver's great great great great grandchild but it's easier to just call him grandpa without all those 'great's'.

------------------------------------------

**Preteritus Insisto**

**Chapter 1**

---------------------------------------------

"_Uncle Hawwy, Uncle Hawwy, tell me a stowy!" demanded the six year old. "Yes, _Uncle Hawwy, _do tell us a story." Mocked a very old Oliver Wood. Harry smiled at him._

"_No, how about you tell your grandchild a story, _Grandpa Ollie_." Oliver scowled at the nickname his grandchild Oliver, called him. Since they both shared the same name, it was easier to call the younger Oliver "Ollie" but then, the six-year-old Ollie liked calling his grandfather "Grandpa Ollie" rather than "Grandpa Oliver"._

"_You know what Harry? If the healer didn't tell me not to exert myself, I'd be strangling you right now."_

"_Well, it's not my fault that you always forget how feeble you are and insist on playing Quidditch which is a very dangerous game! Face it Oliver, you're not as young as you used to be." Harry laughed._

_Oliver scowled darkly at the laughing old man. Well, he was old but didn't look old. "Unfortunately, I'm not lucky enough to be granted eternal youth dear friend. Although…I do wish I did…"_

_Now it was Harry's turn to scowl. "You don't believe in that rubbish do you? The next thing you know, the Quibbler is going to say I'm immortal."_

"_Actually…you're right, they did say that."_

"_What!"_

_Oliver turned around in his oak chair and searched through a stack of papers. "Here we are!" he said, finally finding what he was looking for. Turning through the pages, he finally found the gossip column and handed it over to Harry's awaiting hands._

_Harry quickly read through it and his scowl darkened even further. "…you have got to be kidding me. The trash they come up with! Humph!" Harry went through the many pages, skimming through it quickly. "All rubbish, rubbish…" Harry muttered, still skimming through it. Oliver looked at him bemusedly as Ollie sat on the couch next to Oliver's chair._

_What Harry found next absolutely shocked him that he almost dropped the magazine. "What the bloody blazes is this!"_

_Oliver knew that Harry barely cursed and when he did, it was something pretty bad. "Here, hand it over. Let me see." Harry practically threw it at Oliver as he paced around the room, cursing silently to himself._

"_Ollie, can you get me my reading glasses on the coffee table please?" Oliver asked. Ollie quickly ran across the room and straight back again, holding the said object. Taking it from him, Oliver settled it on his wrinkly nose and read through the page that seemed to have unsettled Harry._

"_I don't get it, shouldn't this be a good thing?" Questioned Oliver._

"_No it isn't!" Harry hissed back. "Being the number one bachelor is one thing, but still being called the boy-who-lived is really getting on my nerves. I'M 124 YEARS OLD FOR GODS SAKE! I'm not a boy anymore!"_

_Oliver took off his glasses and examined Harry. "Well, do I absolutely agree with you on the boy-who-lived shahoozee but then, you are still the number one bachelor in the wizarding world because you certainly don't look 124." It was true, Harry looked only around his fifties with a few wrinkles around his eyes and laugh lines around his mouth._

"_Well, how'd you like it if girls a century younger than you throw themselves at your feet, hmm?" Harry shuddered at the memory._

"_Gwandpa Ollie? I need to go pee-pee." Ollie said, his legs scrunched together and he was biting his lower lip. Oliver sighed and painfully got up, holding Ollie's hand and walked him to the bathroom._

_It wasn't like Ollie couldn't go to the toilet himself. He was just afraid of the flushing toilet. "It makes so much noise." Ollie always whined whenever someone asked him why he was a big boy and couldn't go potty himself._

_Harry got up and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself a full cup of oak-matured mead. When Harry got back to the living room and sat back down on the expensive red couch, he heard the flushing of the toilet and the faucet going on._

_A minute later, Oliver came out still holding the hand of a relieved looking Ollie. Setting the glass of his favorite beverage on the table in front of him, he rested his back against the couch._

"_You know Harry, it's still kind of odd that, after all this time, you've never dated or gotten married. Some people speculate that you aren't over your old time crush. What was her name again? Err…co…no…oh yes! Cho Chang!"_

"_I am over her. It was only a silly little crush anyways. Look, the only reason I haven't gotten married yet is that I just haven't found the right person."_

_There was silence. "Do you remember the time when you and Sirius disappeared for nearly a year?"_

"_Yes…" Harry was a bit surprised at the question that just came out of the blue. "Why though? Hasn't anyone told you what happened?" he asked._

"_No, when I asked, they said it was confidential."_

"_I don't know if I should tell you. It's a really long story."_

"_I have time." Oliver scooted closer to Harry as Ollie moved from his grandpa's lap to the other side of the scarlet couch. Sighing in defeat, Harry began, "Well, you see, it all started when Sirius and I were called to Hogwarts by Headmistress Mcgonagall's._

_When we got office ("your office" Oliver said,) Sirius and I sat down to wait for the headmistress ("Former headmistress" Oliver said.) to come back from where ever she was. It was odd as to why Professor McGonagall wanted us since we never were really in touch._

_Anyways, we waited for about fifteen minutes before Sirius got really bored. It was kind of odd as to why Headmistress Mcgonagall called us you know? Anyways, another five minutes later, Sirius started snooping around."_

"_He didn't ruin anything did he?" Oliver interrupted. "No, no, now stop interrupting me!" Harry took a long drink from the cup of water on the table. "Now where was I again?"_

"_Sirius's curiosity…"_

"_Oh yeah, well, I wasn't really paying attention to him since I was busy chatting up with the portrait of the former headmaster. So, then the door opens and it wasn't McGonagall."_

"_A death eater?" Asked Oliver. Harry sighed. "What did I say about interrupting?" Oliver made a zipping noise with his mouth and swiped his fingers across it in an imagination of a zipper._

"_Well, anyways, it wasn't Mcgonagall but instead, it was Moody. Yes, Mad-eye Moody. And he comes in and starts throwing spells left and right at us. Don't ask me why, he just did it for no apparent reason. 'Constant Vigilance' he says._

_Anyways, Sirius comes running to me holding something golden and shiny. He pushes me down just as a spell comes whizzing by my ear but that didn't block us from the other spell. What was unbelievable was that Moody's **Reductor **Spell hit the thing Sirius held and it shattered!"_

_Oliver's eyes were wide and had an interested look in them. Ollie, also had a wide and excited gaze. "And then everything froze you know. The spells that were still being directed at us just froze where it was, in the air. Even Moody was frozen!"_

"_Do you remember that muggle tape and video player you saw and how I rewinded everything backwards?" There were nods from the two of them. "Well, that's exactly what happened. Everything rewinded backwards really fast that it was all a blur!"_

_Harry became animated now, using his hands now and then to try to describe something. "When everything stopped, we were still in the Headmistress's office but things were different. It was more empty and spacious. Not as many shiny trinkets decorated the shelves._

_The only thing that was the same was where the sorting hat is always placed and the color of the room. The dark wood desk was the same but wasn't as tidy. Anyways, someone else comes in and Sirius **Stupefy**'s him out of surprise. Personally, I think he was just afraid that it might be Moody._

_Anyways, the person he stunned was actually the Headmaster before Dumbledore._

"_Err…Headmaster Dippet?" Oliver guessed. Harry nodded. "That's absolutely correct. Anyways, Sirius stuns him out of surprise. We didn't know who he was yet so we just left him there at the door. Let's just say that when someone hits him with an **Ennervate**, he's going to be seriously sore from the position he was stuck in."_

"_Wha happens next Uncle Hawwy?" Ollie asked. Harry took another sip of his drink. "Sirius and I took a look at the thing that he was holding…"_

------------------------------------

"What _were _you holding Sirius!"

Sirius threw up his hands. "I don't _know_! I was going to put it back but then Moody came in and started hexing us and I just forgot!" he thought back on what happened…

Flashback:

_Sirius opened a drawer and found a brown bag that had a string tying it. On the end of the string was a small note that said:_

_**To Harry Potter**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"_Well, this must be important…" he murmured to himself. Harry only spared him a glance before going back to an argument with the portrait of Dumbledore on alchemy. 'Since it is to Harry, I might as well open it.' But then, a small voice in his head told him not to while another voice came in and said the opposite._

'_Open it, it belongs to Harry anyways and he is your godson." Supplied a voice._

'_But then it says to Harry, not Sirius.' Contradicted another one._

'_It's not like there's going to be anything dangerous.'_

'_Your invading your godson's privacy…'_

'_You are his godfather, you have the right to know what a dead man is giving to your godson.'_

_Sirius paused and pondered. 'To open, or to not open, that is the question.' Sirius then shrugged to himself. 'Might as well open.' He quickly untied the bag and let something drop on the palm of his hand. It was really shiny and gold that's for sure._

_Before he could put it to the light and make out exactly what it was, there was a bang and all these colorful curses came flying._

End of flashback

Sirius broke out of his reverie as he watched Harry bend on his knees and inspect the broken pieces of glass. He then held up a sort of cylinder object, and carefully brushed away the chunks of glass. It looked like… it looked just like a Time Turner. Harry turned it around in his hands. It was heavier that's for sure and easily twice as big as the one Hermione had.

"So what you got there Harry?"

Harry turned around to face Sirius, his face expressing the seriousness of the situation. "Unfortunately, Sirius, the shiny thing that caught your attention just happened to be a Time Turner."

Sirius blinked once, and then twice. "That's really bad isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I think that this has ranked up to one of the most stupidest thing you have ever done list. This belongs just below accidentally crushing Wormtail's voice box."

Sirius winced. "That bad?"

When they had finally captured Peter Pettigrew in Harry's fifth year, Sirius was so enraged at the traitor so instead of hexing him, he resorted to physical violence. He got a bit too carried away and Remus was forced to drag him away (thank god for werewolf strength) before he did anything even more drastic no matter how much Remus wanted it too.

Well, Sirius made Wormtail mute and Madame Pomphrey didn't get the chance to heal him before the Aurors took him away. Since Peter was mute, there was no way that they could use veritaserum on him and the idiot Cornelius Fudge wouldn't let any healers fix his throat. But in the end, they won anyways and Sirius was proclaimed a free man.

Harry pocketed the destroyed Time Turner and turned around to face a guilty looking Sirius. He sighed. "Don't worry Sirius, it's not really your fault." The comment did little to appease Sirius. "C'mon Siri, let's go find someone."

-------------------------

"_Do did you find anyone?" Oliver asked._

"_Yeah, I did. Sirius and I were lucky that we arrived somewhere near the end of summer so all of the students were at home. Luckily, we managed to avoid the people that are part of the staff and the rest." Replied Harry._

"_Even the ghoss Uncle Hawwy?" asked Ollie._

"_Yea, even the ghosts." Harry took another long sip of his water. "Anyways, Sirius and I hid behind some suits of armors when the door of the classroom we were in front of us opened. And that just happened to be Dumbledore. I couldn't believe my eyes you know? Dumbledore was alive! Took me a while to get used to._

_Of course Dumbledore regarded us with suspicion when we told him we were from the future. We couldn't give much detail since time travel is such risky business. After letting Dumbledore poke through our minds –which wasn't easy for me– and view very select memories that wont reveal much of the future, he finally trusted enough for him to lead us to his room." Harry laughed._

"_I've got to say that Dumbledore had the most colorful room I had ever seen. It's actually no surprise considering that he wears those horrendous, bright colored robes. If you ever looked through his closet, you'd find a few that are fuchsia decorated with blue and yellow daisies._

_Anyways, Sirius and I tell him how we accidentally ended up in that time and I showed him the broken Time Turner..."_

_---------------------------------------_

Sirius blinked rapidly, trying to assess all the information. Harry watched him a bit warily, afraid about how he might take it all in. Dumbledore was being his usual jovially self and popped another lemon drop into his mouth. It was a moment of silence until Sirius broke it. Harry admitted that he really did miss Dumbledore and it was still kind of hard to believe that he was sitting right there in front of him. He had to refrain himself from jumping out of his seat and giving the old man a big bear hug.

"So…" Sirius said slowly, "what your trying to tell us is that by some freak accident, we managed to travel back in time to 1944?"

He exhaled noisily. "Tell me again _why _my godson has to either teach or to register as a student here in Hogwarts and _why _his surname has to be _your _surname? And why not just make something up instead of using your last name? I mean, we shouldn't, no, _wouldn't_, want to attract any attention to ourselves and using your surname is doing exactly what were trying to avoid."

Dumbledore quickly finished the lemon drop he had been sucking on and was about to reach for his eighth one.

"Well, you see, Grindelwald's remaining followers is still a big problem right now and I need to keep an eye on the two of you to ensure your safety and make sure that you do not blow your cover. Hogwarts is the safest place you can be. Unless, you wish to be cooped up in a room for as long as it takes me to find a way to send you back?" He finished, plopping the lemon drop in his mouth happily.

Sirius's eyes twitched irritably and as did his fingers. Harry explained the rest very quickly so that his godfather wouldn't do anything stupid, such as strangling the Transfiguration Professor that's going to be the next Headmaster in the future for instance.

"I need to go under the name Dumbledore because concerned parents will not question a person related to Dumbledore teaching their kids defense. Even here, Dumbledore is a very respected wizard and if anyone tries to find my files in the ministry, they won't question that I don't have one. It's the same thing if I am to become a student. People will question why someone is transferred to another school to finish his last year of schooling."

"That's exactly right." Dumbledore pointed out.

"Oh…" Sirius said, now understanding.

Harry suddenly scowled. "Now that I think about it, being either a student or a teacher is really not the best options for me. I really don't want to be a student here because I am a twenty year old man and am way over the age limit."

"Then be a professor, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore suggested. He was reaching for another lemon drop in his bag when he paused. Face etched in confusion, Dumbledore lifted up the bag and peered in. "Well, it seems I've run out."

The deputy headmaster opened one of his drawers and quickly rummaged through it. Harry leant back in his chair. "I don't want to be a professor either because what if the spells that I'm going to teach don't exist in this time? It might seem unlikely but what if that actually happened?"

"Ah hah!" the headmaster exclaimed, happily holding up another brown bag, practically bulging with yellow candies. "Well," he said, untying the bag swiftly, "I very much doubt that will happen but _if _it does, we'll deal with it."

_He is way to addicted to those things_. _Wonder if it's even possible that someone could be that addicted to a particular candy. I wonder what those muggle scryentists will find if they prod and poke at him… I really should leave the thinking to Remus… _mused Sirius as watched Dumbledore continue picking at the treats. "So what will it be Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, startling Sirius from his thoughts.

"Err…" Harry looked uncertain and looked at his godfather for help. Sirius, in reply, held up his hands in defeat, not knowing what to do. "Um…Professor Dumbledore sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" he replied, still eating his candy.

"If I decided to become a student, just how the heck will I blend in? I mean, I _am _older than the seventh years by a few years."

Sirius snorted. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You do _not _look twenty years old. You barely grew an inch every year and even Ginny and Hermione are beating you in height! I think you should consider yourself lucky that your voice managed to deepen at all." Sirius then gave a bark like laugh. "Come to think of it, you were the shortest person in your whole year! Heh, even all the girls beat you!"

Harry glared at Sirius. "I'll grow someday…"

Sirius managed to control his laughter and ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "No matter how tall you grow or how mature you think you are, you'll still always be **my** little pronglet." Harry's glare soften as he tried to straighten his hair, which looked even messier than before. Really, it wasn't Harry's fault that he was shorter than he should be.

It was partially from the Dursley's starving him and how much magic he had. The more magic and power a wizard or witch had, the slower they age. In Harry's case, his coming of age came earlier than expected and that much magic seriously stunted his growing. While some people wouldn't mind barely aging every several years, it also came with growth. You don't age fast, and you don't really grow either. So now, Harry still looked somewhere round sixteen.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the display of affections before him. "So what will it be?" he repeated.

"Umm…" Harry murmured, his hands still trying to straighten out his hair, which was nearly impossible. "I think…I think I'll be a professor…" Harry still looked uncertain if he picked the right thing.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, hands reaching for another lemon drop. "Then lets get started."

He stood up from his desk, picking up the bag of lemon drops. "Are you two sure that you don't want a lemon drop. I must say that they are very delicious." He offered.

"No thanks." Both Sirius and Harry declined simultaneously.

--------------------------------------

"_And then you thew the dwagon right Uncle Hawwy?" said the precocious boy now sitting to his right, inadvertently cutting Harry off from his tale. Looking down at Ollie, Harry couldn't help but smile at how the imaginative mind of a six year old worked._

_The moment something seemed to be too mundane or unadventurous enough for Ollie, he would simply tune out and concoct his own tale of how things were 'meant' to be._

"_It's pronounced slew not thew, and dragon, not dwagon Ollie, and no I didn't slay any dragons that day, you seemed to have drifted off so why don't we take a short break while Uncle Harry gets himself another glass of refreshing mead, and you can bring some parchment and quills so that you can draw, hmm?"_

_Ollie scurried off to get his supplies while Harry reached for his glass of water. Lifting it to his mouth, he didn't notice that it was empty –save a few drops– until he tipped it. "Seems I've run out of water."_

"_Can you bring me a glass too, Harry?" Oliver asked. Harry nodded and sat up, stretching. He was satisfied to hear a small crack in his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen._

_Once there, he poured himself some more from the container and took another glass from the dish rack near the sink, also filling it with the honey colored liquid. Heading back towards the living room with a tall glass in each hand, he already found Ollie on the floor, his tongue sticking out, and his eyes scrunched in a concentrated pose as he drew._

"_So you were talking to Dumbledore, then what happened Harry?" asked Oliver as he carefully sipped his water, so that he didn't drop it on accident. "Well…"_

-----------------------------

Harry looked in the mirror, tugging at his now neat, short, and dark auburn hair that had a few lighter streaks in it. He was now 5" 8 with a different hair color and style and his skin was a shade or two darker than before, which was a nice creamy color. Quite different from his almost sickly pale skin. _And to think all the time I spend playing Quidditch would've given me a tan_.

And the most prominent thing about him, his scar, was couldn't be covered so Dumbledore put a strong notice-me-not charm on it. He also tried changing Harry's eye color but for some odd reason it wouldn't work. Harry's eyes were still watery from the many attempts.

He saw Sirius walk behind him and put both hands on his shoulders. Even though he was taller than before, Sirius was still taller than him. "You look like your part of the Weasley family." He chuckled.

"Wouldn't Mrs. Weasley be thrilled? After all, she does consider me part of the family." Harry replied, still checking himself out in the mirror. "Although, I think my hair's a bit darker than theirs."

"You know what, pronglet? You remind me of Lily. Red hair and green eyes, you're almost the exact male version of her!" Sirius laughed, picking up a few locks of his hair.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly, swatting his godfather's hands away like an annoying fly. That created a tussle and then the tussle became a full out wrestling match. They soon were rolling around on the carpet floor until Sirius gained the upper hand and straddled Harry's stomach, pinning his hands next to his head.

"I win." He smirked triumphantly. His smirk soon turned into shout of surprise when Harry managed to roll backwards and switch positions. Huffing with exertion, Harry did the same thing Sirius did and pinned him down. "Damn Sirius, what have you been eating? You are **heavy**!" he asked, his eyes dancing merrily. Sirius eyes narrowed a slight fraction for being called fat.

"Well, unfortunately for you, my little pronglet, you are smaller than me and you know what that means?" Harry was a bit confused. "What?"

Breathing a little labored, Sirius replied, "You may be stronger than me magically little one, but I am physically stronger!" And with that last word being said, Sirius rolled over to the side and thus, the wrestling started all over again.

By the time Dumbledore came back in the room, Sirius had Harry in a headlock and was rubbing his head with his fist repeating, "Who's your daddy? C'mon, say it, who's your daddy? Who's your daddy?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention. Unfortunately, Sirius's chant drowned out the sound. Clearing his throat again, he only managed to catch Harry's attention.

"Who's your daddy? Who's your d–"

"Dumbledore"

–addy? What? Your dad's not Dumbledore!"

"No, I mean Dumbledore's here!" Harry choked out. Sirius followed Harry's gaze and immediately dropped Harry. Harry, who was not expecting to be released so quickly, fell on the floor with a 'thud'. Glaring at Sirius, Harry rubbed his sore neck and stood up. He then moved his hand from his neck to his now hurting bum.

--------------------------------------

**Please oh please REVIEW :points at the submit button: All you have to do is click that and write something. I don't care if its only one word, just please review! I'm not desperate for reviews or anything…or maybe I am…. Anything that you are confused on or don't get, ask and i'll answer them as best as I can. Sorry if the ending of thechapter seemed a bit rushed.**

**Tom will come in later. For now and maybe the next chapter, it'll be centered on Harry and Sirius. Remember to Review and tell me what you think of it. No flames, but Constructive Criticism is welcomed. Just try not to shoot me down too much.**


End file.
